As an apparatus that outputs data such as symbols or images, an inkjet printer has been conventionally known. In such a printer, an inkjet head that discharges fine ink drops onto a sheet type recording medium such as a paper sheet is used.
Such an inkjet head is electrically connected to an external circuit, e.g., a control unit of a printer. The inkjet head changes volumes of pressure chambers provided in a piezoelectric member based on an instruction from the external circuit to discharge an ink.
Such an inkjet head has electrodes of the piezoelectric member and a wiring circuit that connect the piezoelectric member to the external circuit. The electrodes and the wiring circuit are configured by forming a metal film on upper surfaces of the piezoelectric member and a substrate and patterning an electrically insulated portion in this metal film by using a laser patterning method or an etching method.